Pastelgames
Pastel Games è il nome del gruppo che ha creato, tra gli altri giochi, la serie Submachine. Il gruppo include: Mateusz Skutnik - co-fondatore e creatore della serie Submachine, della serie DayMare Town e numerosi altri giochi minori. Karol Konwerski - l'altro co-fondatore. Ha creato numerosi giochi per Pastel Games, incluso la serie Cover Front. Maciej Palka - creatore del graphic design per la serie Fog Fall e del gioco Morbid. Kamil Kochanski - creatore del graphic design per la serie Great House Escape e per pochi altri giochi. Barbara Jarosik - creatrice di tre brevi escape game per Pastelgames. Giochi creati da PastelGames Questa è una lista dei giochi creati da PastelGames con i loro rispettivi link a fianco. Puzzle / escape the room / hidden object Serie Submachine * Submachine 1: The Basement - (Versione Originale, Estesa e per iPhone)http://www.pastelportal.com/stories/game.php?id=submachine_1 *Submachine 2: The Lighthouse http://www.pastelportal.com/stories/game.php?id=submachine_2 *Submachine 3: The Loop http://www.pastelportal.com/stories/game.php?id=submachine_3 *Submachine 4: The Lab http://www.pastelportal.com/stories/game.php?id=submachine_4 *Submachine 5: The Root http://www.pastelportal.com/stories/game.php?id=submachine_5 *Submachine 6: The Edge http://www.pastelportal.com/stories/game.php?id=submachine_6 *''Submachine 7: The Core non ancora rilasciato'' * Submachine 0: Ancient adventure http://www.pastelportal.com/stories/game.php?id=submachine_0 * Submachine FLF: Future Loop Foundation http://www.pastelportal.com/stories/game.php?id=submachine_FLF *Submachine: 32 Chambers http://www.pastelportal.com/stories/game.php?id=submachine_32 Covert Front *Covert Front, episode 1: all quiet on the covert front http://www.covertfront.com/01.html *Covert Front, episode 2: station on the horizon http://www.covertfront.com/02.html *Covert Front, episode 3: night in Zurich http://www.covertfront.com/03.html *''Covert Front, episode 4: Spark of Life non ancora rilasciato.'' La serie conterà cinque giochi. DayMare Town *Episode 1 http://www.daymaretown.com/dmt1.html *Episode 2 http://www.daymaretown.com/dmt2.html *Episode 3 http://www.pastelportal.com/stories/game.php?id=dmt3 10 Gnomes A ogni gioco corrisponde un mese dell'anno da gennaio a dicembre. *10 Gnomes episode 1: the rooftops http://www.10gnomes.com/01.html *10 Gnomes episode 2: walk in the park http://www.10gnomes.com/02.html *10 Gnomes episode 3: early spring garden http://www.10gnomes.com/03.html *10 Gnomes episode 4: foggy flat http://www.10gnomes.com/04.html *10 Gnomes episode 5: the shipyard http://www.10gnomes.com/05.html *10 Gnomes episode 6: the hall http://www.10gnomes.com/06.html *10 Gnomes episode 7: the solitude http://www.10gnomes.com/07.html *10 Gnomes episode 8: water forge http://www.10gnomes.com/08.html *10 Gnomes episode 9: chemistry http://www.10gnomes.com/09.html *10 Gnomes episode 10: seashore http://www.10gnomes.com/10.html *10 Gnomes episode 11: the remains http://www.10gnomes.com/11.html *10 Gnomes episode 12: the tank http://www.10gnomes.com/12.html *10 Gnomes in Bologna http://www.pastelportal.com/stories/10-gnomes-in-bologna The Fog Fall *The Fog Fall episode 1 http://www.pastelgames.com/index,games,flash_game,39.html *The Fog Fall episode 2 http://www.pastelgames.com/index,games,flash_game,68.html *The Fog Fall episode 3 http://www.pastelgames.com/index,games,flash_game,78.html the Great House Escape *the Great Kitchen Escape http://www.pastelgames.com/index,games,flash_game,48.html *the Great Living Room Escape http://www.pastelgames.com/index,games,flash_game,49.html *the Great Bathroom Escape http://www.pastelgames.com/index,games,flash_game,52.html *the Great Basement Escape http://www.pastelgames.com/index,games,flash_game,51.html *the Great Bedroom Escape http://www.pastelgames.com/index,games,flash_game,53.html *the Great Attic Escape http://www.pastelgames.com/index,games,flash_game,54.html *the Great House Escape http://armorgames.com/play/3583/the-great-house-escape Escape Artist *Escape Artist http://pastelgames.com/escape_artist.html Charger Escape *Charger Escape http://www.pastelgames.com/charger_escape.html Bermuda Escape *Bermuda Escape http://pastelgames.com/game.php?id=bermuda Tortuga *Tortuga Episode 1 http://www.tortugaescape.com/01.html *Tortuga Episode 2 http://www.tortugaescape.com/02.html *Tortuga Episode 3 http://pastelgames.com/game.php?id=tortuga3 Where is 2009? *Where is 2009? http://www.pastelgames.com/whereis2009.html the Scene of the Crime *Scene of the Crime 1 http://www.pastelgames.com/index,games,flash_game,65.html *Scene of the Crime 2: Golden Doll http://www.pastelgames.com/index,games,flash_game,83.html Morbid *Morbid http://www.pastelgames.com/morbid.html *Morbid 2 http://armorgames.com/play/7061/morbid-chapter-2 Space Oddity *Space Oddity; part 1 http://www.pastelgames.com/space_oddity.html *Space Oddity; part 2 http://www.yoarcade.net/adventure/spaceoddity2_content.html Otomaco *Otomaco http://www.pastelgames.com/index,games,flash_game,76.html Mandrake *Mandrake episode 1 http://www.pastelgames.com/index,games,flash_game,81.html Sneak Thief *Sneak Thief episode 1 http://www.pastelgames.com/index,games,flash_game,82.html Altri giochi mr. Mothball *mr. MothBall http://www.pastelgames.com/mothball1.html *mr. MothBall 2: cotton carnage http://www.pastelgames.com/mothball2.html *mr. MothBall 3: snowy flakes http://www.pastelgames.com/mothball3.html mission to... *Mission to Mars http://www.pastelgames.com/mission_to_mars.html *Mission to Neptune http://www.pastelgames.com/mission_to_neptune.html *Mission to Venus http://www.pastelgames.com/mission_to_venus.html *Mission to Saturn http://www.pastelgames.com/mission_to_saturn.html *Mission to Jupiter http://www.pastelgames.com/mission_to_jupiter.html Giochi d'abilità *Warfare Transporter http://www.pastelgames.com/warfare_transporter.html *Snowboard Stunts http://www.pastelgames.com/snowboard_stunts.html *Iron Works http://www.pastelgames.com/iron_works.html *Last Egg Standing http://www.pastelgames.com/last_egg_standing.html *Castle Run http://www.pastelgames.com/castle_run.html *Toxic Jump http://www.pastelgames.com/toxic_jump.html *Moths http://www.pastelgames.com/moths.html *Where is 2009? http://www.pastelgames.com/whereis2009.html *Absolute 0 http://www.pastelgames.com/absolute_0.html *Gorilla Cop http://www.pastelgames.com/gorilla_cop.html *Bunny Catch Those Eggs http://www.pastelgames.com/bunny_catch.html the Squirrel Family *Funky Forest http://www.pastelgames.com/funky_forest.html *Spring http://www.pastelgames.com/spring.html *Summer http://www.pastelgames.com/summer.html *Autumn http://www.pastelgames.com/autumn.html *Winter http://www.pastelgames.com/winter.html *Roman Rumble http://www.pastelgames.com/roman_rumble.html *Deadly Dash http://www.pastelgames.com/deadly_dash.html *Octopus http://www.pastelgames.com/octopus.html *Labyrinth http://www.pastelgames.com/labyrinth.html *Deep Space http://www.pastelgames.com/deep_space.html *Freaky Fun http://www.pastelgames.com/freaky_fun.html *Puppy Fetch http://www.pastelgames.com/puppy_fetch.html *Crowed House http://www.pastelgames.com/crowded_house.html *Oceanic http://www.pastelgames.com/oceanic.html *Tribal Jump http://www.pastelgames.com/tribal_jump.html *Polar Jump http://www.pastelgames.com/polar_jump.html *the Acrobats http://www.pastelgames.com/the_acrobats.html *Crazy Cruise http://www.pastelgames.com/crazy_cruise.html *Squirrel Harvest http://www.pastelgames.com/squirrel_harvest.html *Pink Panic http://www.pastelgames.com/pink_panic.html *Twice as Bounce http://www.pastelgames.com/twice_as_bounce.html *the Kite http://www.pastelgames.com/the_kite.html *Run Run http://www.pastelgames.com/run_run.html *Aeroplane http://www.pastelgames.com/aeroplane.html *Squirrel Escape http://www.pastelgames.com/squirrel_escape.html *Mars Raider http://www.pastelgames.com/mars_raider.html *Aviator http://www.pastelgames.com/aviator.html *Automobil http://www.pastelgames.com/automobil.html *Payback http://www.pastelgames.com/payback.html *Christmas Break http://www.pastelgames.com/christmas_break.html Giochi per iPhone/iPod Touch *ISubmachine *Oceanic *iApplause *Acrobats *Toxic Jump *The Glade Altri *Il Submachine Network Exploration Experience http://www.submachineworld.com/subnet.html Vedi anche *Pastelgames *Mateusz Skutnik en: Categoria:Contenuti